This study will be a three-arm, parallel-group, placebo-controlled clinical trial to compare the effects of amitriptyline, mexiletine and placebo on HIV related peripheral neuropathy. Although amitriptyline and mexiletine are commonly used in clinical practice, there are no published reports of the safety or efficacy of these agents in HIV-related peripheral neuropathy.